powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Act 15: The Revival of The Yamiryu Part 2
Act 15: The Revival of The Yamiryu Part 2 is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash . It is the second part of the Yamiryu debut Plot After Nero is revived, he starts to question where he is. Nero is a young, charasmatic, cunning, conniving, and insane ruler. He is the Alchemist's son, and a rival of the Tendou's. Blenie tells him that The Alchemist told Kaler to revive him. Nero smiles and walks up to Kaler. He thanks him but he claims that he should not have released him, for now, he has sealed his fate. Nero breaks the seal totally and releases his entire army. He then pushes Blenie away and attacks Kaler as his Yamiryu army celebrate his revival and watch as he destroys Kaler. Kaler is pushed around and is no match for Nero. Nero laughs maniacally as Kaler beggs for mercy. Blenie watches as the Yamiryu fighters push her back. Nero is about to finish him off, but he decides to let him go, so long as he never returns to the palace and takes his people to another place. Kaler denys their advance, but Nero states"Okay! Then I'll just kill you! And your girlfriend!" Kaler finally agrees, and takes his leave, fearful for his life. But he denies the notion that Blenie as his girlfriend, and vows that he will kill Nero. Meanwhile, the Silver Ninjas hear that Nero has been released, and begin to rev up. Feng excites her army and begins to entertain the idea of attacking Nero at that moment, but Batora informs her that it would be more wise to revive her older brother Ginsui, the new king of the Silver Ninjas. After Tendou was assumed missing, the third in line was Ginsui. He was crowned king right before Kaku sealled all three factions. His seal must be found before Nero finds it and destroys it. Tendou decides that he'll go and kill Kaku himself, and defeating him would prevent anything like that from happening again. The rangers celebrating the defeat of Jageuar, enjoy their time.They are wll aware that Feng is out their, but they don't know Nero is released. Ryu, in a state of euphoria is generaly happy, thet he finnaly defeated one of his biggest enemies, proving to himself he can beat a General. He knows Kaler is out their but is ready to take him on. While the Yamiryu celebrate their freedom, Nero remembers that Kaku was the one who sealed him and hears that he is alive from Lina. LIna once knew Nero when she was alive. After her friends ate the fruits and became the monster they are, Lina was killed in a fit of rage by the three friends. Their anger for there new appearance fueled their anger and they set fire to their hideout. Nero sees this and walks up to LIna and offers her a new life, so long as she joins the Yamiryu and never betray him. As a result, she is in debt to Nero. He then takes some of his forces and forces Lina to lead him to Kaku's dojo. Ryu, senses that Kaku is in danger, but Blake is not too concerned. Kyle and Mae respond that it has been a while since they have heared from him. Cassidy remembers what she learned and fears that he may be revived. Nero and his army march to Kaku's Dojo, but not before Tendou and his crew see them. About 400 yards away, they meet. Old feuds are igniteted ast the army begins to fight. Tendou becomes very angry remembering all of the terrible things that Nero did to him. Nero, smiling recals all of the "good" times he had with Tendou. He says he'll fight Tendou and he'll do it with a stab wound to make it much easier for a terrible swordsman like Tendou. He stabs himself with one of his knives and says his catchprase, "Are You Happy Now?. Tendou replies that he has sealed his fate with that stab wound. They proceed to fight along with their armies. When the rangers return, they see the fight. Ryu proves to Blake that Kaku is in danger. Ryu, very confident in himself decides he can take Nero on his own. They morph and make themselves known to the two factions. When Ryu meets Nero, he asks who he is. Tendou tells him that that is Prince Nero, Kaku's superior. As a result this causes many confusions. Nero plays along to see if he can play Tendou and Ryu. RYu starts to wonder what this means, but decides it is more important to fight Nero. Nero makes quick work of Ryu right before Tendou can warn Ryu of his power. On the floor, Ryu realizes he is not ready to fight Nero, but Tendou tells him that together, they can take him on. They battle Nero, but are outclassed when Nero begins to really amp things up. Tendou assumes that Ryu is against the Yamiryu, but is puzzled that he is Kaku's student. Eventually, Nero begins to weaken and realizes that he needs to heal. He decides he'll put off his desire to kill Kaku until he is fine and retreats. Ryu asks who Kaku really is, and Tendou tell him all of the evil things he did. Ryu responds that Kaku is not really like that and Tendou becomes hostile. He then starts to think Ryu is trying to change his thinking and attacks him. The others then find the two fighting. What will happen to Ryu? Where did Kaler go? Debuts -None Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash